


All's well. End's well.

by Ferairia123



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 4Dante travelled to 5Dante future because of a curse, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Dante playing guitar, Gen, Happy Ending, Inaccurate depictions of the Fae, Mission Gone Wrong, Nero is a good nephew, Not Beta Read, Post DMC 5, The Fae is just another type of demons, Time Travel Dante
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29262957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferairia123/pseuds/Ferairia123
Summary: An AU where 4Dante went to post DMC5Dante future because of a curse. Nero, who was partnering with him at the time, couldn't track down the caster because they disappeared. Now, he's stuck with two Dantes.The one on the way to save him from Sanctus's grasp and the present one who seems to know more than he's letting on or is it?
Relationships: Dante & Nero & Trish & Vergil, Dante & Nero & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Dante & Nero (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	All's well. End's well.

**Author's Note:**

> Make this quick for "Into the Spardaverse Week" from 7-13 Feb. I just found out yesterday. Urgh, my timing couldn't be any worse but I had to write something.
> 
> Day 1 : Music/Art
> 
> I really like the Gut Guitar DMC anime opening. Hope I did the prompt and the music justice with this. If V quotes Blake, Dante HAS to quote Shakespeare XD
> 
> Happy reading!

Private investigation works are the worse but they pay decent. Until the whatever exchange it was broke into a fight and somehow hit their stakeout place with a stray spell. Suddenly, there’s two Dantes.

Going back to the Devil May Cry shop was an awkward one. The present Dante was quiet and as the past Dante, the one that was on his way to save Nero back then, also remained quiet. Nero hoped there isn’t some time paradox thingy going on but he had no choice but to keep them safe.

The scuffling targets earlier had long fled the scene when Nero gave chase. So he had no idea on what to do except get more help.

“Well this place looks better than I thought.” Past Dante said as he looked around Devil May Cry.

“Had more money coming in.” Dante said happily. “Nero here has been helping out, too.”

Nero scoffed as he sets down his weapons and outerwear. “Someone has to look out for ya. Plus, Vergil is just as much of slob as you are.”

Past Dante froze for a second as a small came to his face. “Is he still a hard ass like before?”

Present Dante laughed. “That’s for you to find out.”

Past Dante joined the laugh but it sounded more self-deprecating than not. “Liking where this goes already.”

“Come on, no future spoiling things.” Nero hissed as he got the phone to call his father.

“Don’t worry, kid. I’m handling this.” He said with a wink and finger pistols.

Past Dante looked at him with realization. “Ah, so it’s like that, huh.”

Before he could ask more the phone was picked up. “Hey, Morrison.” He greeted. “Gonna need help to find Vergil.”

“What happened now?” Morrison asked in disbelief.

Nero was about to explain with present Dante erupted into his Sin Devil Trigger form.

“Nero?” Morrison called out after a pause. “Tell me that wasn’t Dante.”

Nero could only sigh as past Dante was whooping in appreciation.

“Long story. Just please get Vergil fast.” He nearly pleaded through the phone.

-

That was a week ago and both Dantes were getting restless. Vergil upon seeing his brother’s predicament had Trish roped in. Together, both Trish and Vergil had came down with some ‘friend’ who they think can help. Finally, one more or less figure it out.

“Play the song that needs two. Play for a good time and for the masses.” He said with a puzzled look. “That’s what it said.”

The present Dante and Nero were surprised they didn’t see it earlier. The guys they were paid to investigate were buskers. The wife was getting antsy with how the husband was spending too much time away from home and suspected adultery but they only find him dealing with the other guy, who seemed to be an illegal immigrant since they couldn’t find anything on him. After the time split thingie, Nero had to cancel the job.

“Does it have to do with guitars?” Present Dante asked with an amused smile as the past Dante looked on in interest.

“Won’t be the first time we dealt with guitars.” The past Dante said lecherously.

The present Dante laughed and high-fived his past self.

The spell breaker grimaced in thought as he held the crystal cluster he had.

“No…” He said. “This is a curse by the fae. It was…transferred somehow because the previous ones failed. Point is you guys need to play a song and have a good time with the people…I think.” He spoke.

Vergil huffed. “In lack of better words, if they failed, they’ll be transferring the curse to another person?”

“Based on current events, yes.” He replied.

“Based on current event, it is safe to say that the previous ones are most likely dead.” Vergil clarified with him.

He nodded making the duo sober up.

“Wait, is that why I couldn’t find them after?” Nero asked.

Vergil and the spellbreaker nodded.

“Faes are fickle demons at times but their curses are easily unraveled despite how powerful it is.” Vergil explained.

“Wait, is there a time limit?” Present Dante asked.

“It didn’t say.” He replied.

Vergil gave an amused huff. “Typical.” Vergil replied. “However, now that we know the nature of it, it is best we make haste with it.”

The Dantes stared at their brother with a scrutinizing look. “What did they get you to do?” Past Dante asked.

“Three nights worth of violin until the queen was satisfied.” Vergil replied.

There was a mix of horrified realization and sympathetic hiss of pain.

“Consider yourselves lucky that the audience are less fastidious on what can count as ‘good times’.” Vergil said with exasperation. “Needless to say, I paid back a thousand-fold.” A small satisfied smirk pulled his lips.

Nero and the Dantes raised their eyebrows at that but asked nothing else.

“So, put on a good show and this’ll fix it up?” Past Dante reiterated.

“Indeed, little brother.” Vergil still smirking. “One that requires the audience to have a good time.”

“Busking?” Past Dante asked the future Dante. “Busking.” He replied.

Nero was suddenly skeptical of it all. Not that he was going to complain if it can be broken that easy but he can’t help but feel this is too easy. Maybe it’s just a habit. Though, he wondered how’s the client doing right now. She had a lot of words for him when he quit. Needless to say, he didn’t feel like asking.

-

The two Dantes sets up their busking stands at a small café that they helped before. The owner didn’t mind them at all. Being in a rough neighbourhood, some extra muscle is appreciated.

Though, Nero highly doubted he needed it since he looked fit enough to be a demon hunter himself.

Getting the cheapest meal set, Nero settled with his father and Trish. Lady couldn’t make it because of an urgent job. The Dantes had a few days to practice the song. Present Dante hasn’t played his guitar in a while and he was a bit rusty but he got his hands back in time.

They only had a couple of songs to play. Starting easy, they playing a relaxing song first. This one was a song played in Nico’s van. Nico had given a copy and since it was simple enough for them to recreate, they learnt it.

The café was about to get busy by now. They were people nodding along with the song as they relaxed and enjoyed their evening.

“Haven’t had an outing like before, if I’m not mistaken.” Vergil commented.

Nero and Trish were surprised he spoke. They thought it’s going to be a quiet evening. As in silence except for the ambience of the café, quiet.

“Yeah.” Nero agreed awkwardly stiff.

“Does Nico still play this in her van?” He continued, sipping on his machiatto. It’s such a surprised his father opted for something sweet.

“Yeah, she still does.” Nero replied with a small smile. Vergil had V’s memories. Nero kept forgetting that.

Trish sighed breathlessly. “It’s a wonderful night, too.” Trish added as she watched the café. “Maybe we should do this more.”

“I won’t be against it.” Vergil said with a small smile.

Nero couldn’t believe his ears but Vergil was truly relaxing for the night.

Soon the song ended with some applause and some was already chucking change into the case.

“Getting claps. That’s good.” Nero said as he finished his coffee.

They could see the two nodding and acknowledging the applause. Then they discussed something before past Dante was fiddling with his guitar.

“Oh, they’re getting to their song.” Trish commented with a bright smile.

“The really upbeat one?” Nero asked with a grimace. “I just hope the crowd’s ok with it.”

“If this endeavor is not enough, we need to join him.” Vergil suggested. “Would you care for a dance?” He regarded Trish.

Trish and Nero were surprised.

“Dance?” She parroted.

Vergil nodded as present Dante started to play his part first only to be join by past Dante with a slightly higher pitch. Present Dante was strumming along in present harmony.

Nero was following along the song when another couple step up to the narrow but empty street.

“Alas, it appears someone else has beaten us to it.” Vergil said with a mock disappointed sigh.

The couple manages to dance to the beat as both Dantes concentrated on the song, pouring their hearts into it.

“Oh.” Trish exclaimed. “They made it longer.”

Nero noticed it, too. Whether intentional or not, the two Dantes had indeed extended it. It was seamless.

Vergil gave a small chuckle. “That, Dante. I’ll applaud.” He said proudly.

Finally, the riff had slowed, signaling the end of the song. There was a short dramatic burst of a riff before past Dante ended it with a super fast picking.

The two dancers ended their tango with one last twirl and a breathless embrace.

The whole café had erupted in applause. Even the dancer and the two Dantes.

“Thank you everyone! Thank you!” Present Dante said, sweating and breathless. “We’ll be ending it here tonight.”

“Aww, how about an encore!” Said a small child. She was with the café owner. Her father swiftly scooped her up.

“Now, now Angie. They’re tired.” He cooed at her.

“Sorry, there little lady.” Past Dante said apologetically. “Maybe next time.”

She looked pacified as the crowd went back to their activities. “Ok.” She said in a disappointed tone as present Dante packed their guitars.

With that they made their way to the table where the rest of the Devil May Cry crew were.

“Just in the nick of time.” Present Dante declared as past Dante waved at them. He was already fading.

“Wait, you knew!” Nero accused him.

“Yeah, I did.” Present Dante admitted with a sheepish smile as both Trish and Vergil glared.

“Just glad to see everyone’s alright. Ain’t so bad.” Past Dante added. “See ya in the future.” He beamed at them as his figure faded into a solid mass of shadow. Instead of disappearing, another person took the shadow’s place. It was the husband they were stalking.

“Now that, I didn’t know.” Dante said in defense, regarding the other man.

The poor guy looked around. “What year is it?” He asked fearfully.

Vergil sighed. “The Fae are fickle indeed.”

Nero and Dante helped the guy to catch up with everything as he explained how he needed more money and decided to get a glamour from a fae. The said fae was not impressed, even insulted with his lacklustre performance thus him meeting his past self. He'd been trying to fix it ever since. Though he didn’t have a recollection of it like Dante did.

Dante shrugged at the whole situation. “All’s well. Ends well.” He quoted with a guffaw.

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahaah Happy endings for all!
> 
> Yeah, Dante knew from the start but there were some things he doesn't know how it went through so for the safety of all, he let it all roll accordingly. The husband was safely reunited with his family and they got paid in the process as gratitude. It took some explaining but it worked out with the wife.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
